List of countries in 2013
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 2013 . https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Political_map_world_2011-2014_Dutch.svgPolitical map of the world in 2013 Explanation [ edit ] In 2013 there were 195 internationally recognized independent states . Those were the 193 members of theUnited Nations plus Palestine and Vatican City , both of which have observer status at the UN. All these states were by a majority (138 to 193) of the countries of the United Nations recognizes as independent . Countries that were recognized by a smaller number of members of the United Nations are thus not considered as "generally recognized". Countries that were not widely recognized, but de facto be independent, are listed under the heading not generally recognized countries . Micronations not appear in the list. Dependent areas and areas that were often seen as dependent region, are listed under the heading of non-independent territories . Territorial claims on Antarctica are not included. In each country are the abbreviated names of the country mentioned in the languages throughout the country officially were. If there was not an official language, the name is mentioned in the most widely spoken language. Constitutional changes in 2013 [ edit ] *January 8 : Parliament of Libya , the official name of the country changed from Libya in Libyan State. [1] Generally recognized countries [ edit ] A · B · C · D · E · F · G · H · I · J · K · L · M · N · O · P · Q · R · S · T · U · V · W · X · Y · Z A [ edit ] B [ edit ] C [ edit ] D [ edit ] E [ edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] Q [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] U [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] Z [ edit ] Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] Countries included in the list below which a broad international recognition missed, but in fact were independent and had declared independence. In the column recognition is the number of''independent states'' that a particular area recognized as being independent. Nagorno-Karabakh has been recognized only by Abkhazia, South Ossetia and Transnistria, who in this list and were therefore not widely recognized. Transnistria was recognized only by Abkhazia, South Ossetia and Nagorno-Karabakh. Non-independent territories [ edit ] This is a list of dependencies . Dependent areas are areas that are not an integral part of a country, but themselves are not independent. Only the United States, the United Kingdom, Norway and New Zealand had created areas that meet this definition. In addition, however, there were some areas that are not officially dependent territories, but because of their special status yet were often regarded as such. Also, these areas are included in the list. A number of countries (Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway and the United Kingdom) had a part ofAntarctica claimed. On the basis of the Antarctic Treaty , however, these claims were not internationally recognized and therefore these claims were not included in the list. US non-independent territories [ edit ] The US Virgin Islands , Guam , the Northern Mariana Islands and Puerto Rico were organized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories of the United States with some form of self-government. In addition there were a number of unorganized unincorporated territories: Baker , Howland , Jarvis , Johnston , Kingman , Midway , Navassa and Wake . This largely uninhabited island territories were also US-dependent areas, but did not have any form of autonomy. For statistical purposes they were ISO 3166-1 grouped under the name of United States Minor Outlying Islands . Also Palmyra , which was incorporated unorganized territory and therefore it is an integral part of the United States, was included in this group. The CIA grouped the uninhabited islands (except Navassa and Wake) in the World Factbook [15] under the name of United States Pacific Island Wildlife Refuges . Bajo Nuevo and Serranilla were also claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by Colombia . American Samoa was officially a unorganized unincorporated territory, but had some form of self-government. Australian non-independent territories [ edit ] Australia had seven external territories. These territories were by the Australian government as an integral part of Australia [17] [18] [19] but were often still regarded as dependent territories of Australia. The Australian Antarctic Territory was as a claim not recognized internationally and is therefore not included in this list. British non-independent territories [ edit ] The fourteen British overseas territories were not an integral part of the United Kingdom, but were here dependent and fell under British sovereignty. The claim of the British Antarctic Territorywas not internationally recognized and is therefore not included in the list. Jersey , Guernsey and Man fell as British Crown Assets not under the sovereignty of the United Kingdom, but under the sovereignty of the British Crown, and therefore had a different relationship to the United Kingdom. Chinese non-independent territories [ edit ] Hong Kong and Macau were actually an integral part of China, but had a special administrative status, so they often were considered dependent territories. Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] Faroe Islands and Greenland were autonomous provinces of Denmark and were actually an integral part of that country [20] , but often they were considered dependent territories with a large degree of autonomy. Finnish non-independent territories [ edit ] Åland was actually an integral part of Finland, but since the Treaty of Paris (1856) an internationally recognized special status with wide autonomy. French non-independent territories [ edit ] All French overseas territories were an integral part of France and the country was therefore not officially dependent territories. The French overseas territories were however often regarded as such [21] , all were sometimes only the overseas territories were no overseas department, considered dependent territories [15] . For completeness, here are included all French overseas territories. Note that the French Southern Territories in the Antarctic claim was not recognized internationally. Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] The Kingdom of the Netherlands consisted of four equal countries: Netherlands , Aruba , Curaçao and Sint Maarten . The latter three were thus officially not dependent territories of the Netherlands, but were often still seen as such. The Caribbean islands of Bonaire , Sint Eustatius and Saba made as special municipalities part of the country Netherlands. For statistical purposes, these three BES islands by ISO 3166-1 grouped as one area. New Zealand non-independent territories [ edit ] The Cook Islands and Niue were self-governing territories in free association with New Zealand, and were sometimes seen as independent countries. Tokelau and Ross Dependency were both dependent territories of New Zealand, but the (Antarctic) claim Ross Dependency was not internationally recognized. Norwegian non-independent territories [ edit ] Spitsbergen actually made an integral part of Norway, but did according to the Spitsbergen Treaty internationally recognized special status with great autonomy. Also Jan Mayen was an integral part of Norway as part of the province of Nordland , but was often still seen as dependent area. For statistical purposes, Jan Mayen in ISO 3166-1 together with Svalbard as Svalbard and Jan Mayen . Bouvet Island , Peter I Island and Queen Maud Land were quite dependent territories of Norway, but the (Antarctic) claims on the latter two were not internationally recognized . Category:Lists of countries by year Category:2013